Misunderstood
by GEMfaerie
Summary: Natalia isn't the nicest of girls. She's distant from everyone but her siblings, and she tends to scare everyone. But, why? Human AU Rated M to be safe. No pairings yet.
1. Birthday Tears

_Hooray! A new story filled with magic and kittens. _

_Ivan: That's a lie. ^J^_

_Sssh, the readers don't know that._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
_

* * *

Everyone at the orphanage was excited. Another person wishing to adopt arrived. Among the many excited children, there was a small three-year-old girl.

The child's bright blue eyes glittered with excitement. Her pretty silvery-white hair was put up into a ponytail using the girl's favourite white ribbon, the one with the blue snowflakes. She was wearing a knee-length white dress and white Mary-janes.

Today was a very special day for this young girl. It was her birthday, not that anybody except her siblings recognized the fact.

The young girl hurried to the main hall in hopes of seeing the person that was looking for a child. Or, as this little girl would hope, children.

"Natalia! Where are you?" The little girl's older sister Katyusha called. Katyusha's real name was Yeketerina, but the Ukrainian girl preferred her middle name.

Natalia ran to her 'sister'. The two were not actual siblings, and the girls' 'brother' was not their real brother at all. Katyusha, who was ten; Ivan, their six-year-old brother, and little Natalia had just always been close. They all considered each other to be brother and sisters.

"Silly girl, you were going the way." Katyusha giggled. The orphanage was huge, so it was very easy for a three-year-old to get lost.

"Where's Ivan?" Natalia asked.

"He'll meet us there." Katyusha said. She picked Natalia up. "Now let's go."

They walked down the halls of the old mansion. Strange paintings covered the cracked and dirty walls, which had been in desperate need of a new paint job. The two Slavic girls finally made their way to the main hall, where a crowd of children were waiting outside the office door. They'd get scolded later, but it had been such a long time since anyone came wanting to adopt a child that they were beyond excitement.

Natalia's eyes scanned the crowd until they fell upon Ivan. The little girl leaped out of her sister's arms and ran as fast as her little legs would allow. She ran over to Ivan. "Ivan! Ivan! Did you see him? Or her?"

"Nyet, but we shall see them soon, da?" The Russian boy said. "Privet, systra." He greeted happily when he saw Katyusha.

"Hello~!" came the happy reply, followed by a hug.

Suddenly all the children quieted down. The office door opened and out walked a man with a cold face.

Natalia looked at her brother and sister. "I don't want to go with him." she whispered.

"Neither do I." Ivan whispered back.

"Shh. Ivan, Natalia, do not judge people before you truly get to know them." Katyusha lectured. Ivan quieted down immediately, and muttered a quick 'sorry'. He remembered how no one had wanted to be with him. The Russian's purple eyes, white hair, and tallness scared everyone.

Natalia, however, said nothing. She didn't want to go home with the man with a cold face. The Belorussian girl simply didn't trust him.

The Headmistress of the Russian orphanage, Miss Anya, walked out with a smile on her face. The young lady brushed a piece of dark blue hair behind her ear. "Katyusha, Ivan, Natalia; please come into my office."

Katyusha smiled. She took Ivan and Natalia's hands and together the trio walked into the Headmistress' office. They sat down together on a soft blue couch.

Miss Anya and the man walked into the office. Miss Anya sat down at her desk, still smiling. "Children, this is Mr. Braginski."

"You may call me Nikolai." The man said. His voice sounded harsh and was deep. Nikolai scared Natalia.

"Introduce yourselves, deti."

"I am Yeketerina, but I prefer to be called by my middle name, Katyusha."

"Privet, I am Ivan~."

Natalia opened her mouth to speak, but found that nothing would come out. Katyusha noticed this. "This is Natalia." Natalia mouthed 'thank you' to Katyusha. The older girl smiled.

"Nikolai is looking to adopt three children." Miss Anya looked at him. "Would you like these children?" The man nodded.

Natalia's heart sank. She knew she should be grateful, but she was scared of the man. The little girl had no desire to go with him.

"Alrighty then, go pack up your things, deti." Miss Anya told Natalia and her siblings. The children went to their rooms. Once they got all of their items together, the children hurried down to the main hall.

Natalia and Ivan stood by and watched as all the other orphans crowed around Katyusha, crying and saying their goodbyes. Natalia felt a stab of pain and jealousy in her heart as she watched. No one ever wanted to talk to little Natalia, but Katyusha seemed to attract friends.

Tears started gliding down the 3-year-old's cheeks. Had it been Katyusha's birthday, everyone would have noticed. Why was the world so unfair? What was Natalia doing wrong?

"Don't worry, Natalia. Someday EVERYONE will be our friends too. Someday we won't be outcasts." Ivan said. He looked down and smiled. "Happy Birthday."

Natalia sniffed and gave him a hug.

~End~

* * *

_Translations:_

_Nyet - Russian - No_

_Da - Russian - Yes_

_Privet - Russian - Hello_

_Systra - Russian - Sister_

_Deti - Russian - children _

___Remember kids, I get all translations from Google Translate, so they may not always be accurate._


	2. The Attic

_Hooray! Chapter 2! This one is shorter, by the way. Natalia, disclaimer please._

_Natalia: Gena doesn't own Hetalia. If she did GerIta would've been canon from the start._

* * *

_Misunderstood_

_Ch 2: _

A year had passed since Natalia, Ivan, and Katyusha were adopted. Natalia had been wrong. The scary man, Nikolai, was very, very nice. He also had a wife. She was a strong woman with the pretty name of Svetlana. She had long, dark brown hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a lovely dark chocolate colour. Sveltana even let Natalia, Ivan, and Katyusha call her Mama!

They were all currently living in Moscow. Because of their work, Nikolai and Svetlana would move around a lot. Due to this fact, they had houses in Moscow, St. Petersburg, Kiev, Minsk, and lots of other cities.

"Katy! Kaaaaty!" Natalia called out. When she didn't answer, Natalia tried getting Ivan. "Ivan! Ivaaaaaaan! Where are you?" The 4-year-old huffed. She knew the others had homework. But couldn't that wait for just a few minutes? Possibly an hour or two? Besides, she needed to play with them. Natalia was very very bored.

As Natalia walked down the halls, she noticed a door that was wide open. Now, this particular door was always closed and locked. Natalia was told not to go in there. But her curiosity perked up and she ignored her conscious telling her not to go up that steep stair-case.

The little Belorussian put her stuffed rabbit, Aleksander, into her backpack she carried everywhere. Then she began to climb.

When she made it to the top of the stairs, she saw just a plain old room with some boxes stacked on top of one-another.

Natalia was about to leave the room when she noticed something very shiny high up on top of the boxes. She put her backpack down and started climbing that. Just as the little girl was at the top, and the little box filled with a bunch of shiny and sparkly objects was within her reach, Natalia fell.

"KAAAAAATY! IVAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Natalia screamed.

~***_A Few Minutes Earlier in the Library_***~

The two eldest children, Katyusha and Ivan, were in the library talking about their next move. Katyusha talked quickly and excitedly, for they were going to go to Kiev. That was one of Katyusha's dreams: to go to Kiev. Why? That was her birthplace.

"Can't you just imagine it, Ivan? My country, my home city." The Ukrainian girl said day dreaming.

Ivan only nodded his head in agreement. He knew his sister was ecstatic about the move, but he was nervous. The Russian boy had only ever lived in Moscow. He didn't know any other place. That scared him a little.

Ivan had just finished his homework when he heard a scream echo throughout the walls of the large house.

""KAAAAAATY! IVAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Said children leaped to their feet and started to run in the direction of their younger sibling's screams.

When they got to the attic door they stopped. "Mama and Papa said we're not supposed to go up there." Ivan said.

Katyusha looked at him, an urgent look on her face. "We're going to have to break the rules this time, Vanya. Natalia is in trouble." Without another word, she ran up the stairs. Ivan had no choice but to follow her.


	3. Я люблю тебе

_Guess who's actually updating? _

_That's right! This girl! *points to self*_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia do you know how canon RusAme would be?_

* * *

Misunderstood

Chapter 3

"Now go play outside, children." Svetlana said, hurrying Ivan, Katyusha, and Natalia out the door. She stopped Katyusha. "Watch over your siblings, especially Natalia." The four-year-old had broken one of her arms, which was actually rather lucky considering the height she fallen from. Katyusha nodded and ran off after Ivan and Natalia. The blonde giggled when she remembered why they were told to go outside.

^Flashback^

Svetlana and Nikolai were busy packing, since they were all moving to Kyiv, Ukraine in two weeks. Katyusha and Ivan had finished their homework and were playing tag, while Natalia was taking a nap.

Ivan was it and chasing Katyusha. Both were laughing loudly as they ran throughout the house. Katy, being more agile, was jumping over tables and chairs to try and throw Ivan off. Ivan had to run around them. Despite being tall and all, Ivan wasn't very good at jumping like Katy.

Ivan was finally able to catch up with Katy by the staircase. "Got ya sis!" He said gleefully.

Katy laughed. "Not quite brother!" She turned around and jumped over the railing onto the first floor. She landed perfectly on her feet and kept running and laughing. Ivan groaned and just ran down the stairs. Katy could be a little unfair sometimes.

The 7 year-old boy found his sister standing in the doorway of the living room, smiling at Natalia, who was sleeping oh so soundly on the couch. He grinned and snuck up on Katy. Katy started running just as soon Ivan almost tagged her. She laughed and leaped over the couch where Natalia was zonked out. Said child hit herself in the face with Aleksander, her rabbit, and turned over, mumbling something about being a princess.

Ivan ran after Katy, but he ran into the couch. In fact, he hit the couch with such force that Natalia flew off it and hit her broken arm. Natalia's high-pitched screams filled the house.

Katy and Ivan immediately ran back to the living room, already finding Nikolai and Svetlana there. The two were comforting Natalia, who was still sobbing quietly.

Nikolai looked at the older children. "Would you two care to explain how this happened?"

^End Flashback^

Katyusha shuddered. Explaining how she and Ivan were running and jumping throughout the house wasn't fun. At all.

"Hey! Katy!"

"Tasha!" Katy ran over to her friend. She gave him a hug.

Tasha frowned. "Are you moving yet?" Katy shook her head. She opened her mouth to say when, but Tasha pulled her into a tighter hug, which she returned.

"I-I don't wanna l-leave you!" Katy cried. "I wanna stay here!" She looked up at Tasha. "I don't wanna go."

"It'll be fine. Besides you'll get to see where you were born an-"

"Але я люблю тебе!"

"What?"

"..."

"Katy."

"..."

Tasha pulled Katyusha off him. "No really, what did you say?"

"I love you." Katy said tearfully. "But now I have to move and I don't want to lose you." She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. "I don't care if I never get to see Ukraine, I wanna stay here with you."

"Now I think we both know that isn't allowed. You really should go, I think it'd make you happier than if you were stuck here with me." Tasha reasoned. "Besides, since you're going to be traveling a lot, who's to say you won't come back here?"

"That's true." The Ukrainian girl grudgingly admitted.

Tasha kissed her head. "We'll see each other again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Я люблю тебе."

"Я тоже тебя люблю."

* * *

_So yeah, just some filler with Katyusha._

_Translations:_

_Але я люблю тебе - Ukrainian - But I love you_

_Я люблю тебе - Ukrainian - I love you_

_Я тоже тебя люблю - Russian - I love you too_

_By the way, they've been speaking Russian._


End file.
